


Hundreds and Thousands

by lilacsigil



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futures flicker through Irene's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hundreds and Thousands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Irene will meet Raven in an elevator in New York City; she'll meet Raven on her birthday in Salzburg. She'll meet Raven two weeks earlier in a dirty café in Sydney; she'll meets her four years later when Raven is an orderly at a hospital while Irene's ankle is broken.

Twice, she'll never meet Raven at all.

When the timelines finally settle and a moustachioed Raven asks her to dance at a charity ball in Bonn, Irene smiles so hard that even the cool, controlled Raven catches her expression. Both women laugh as they waltz for the very first time.


End file.
